The present invention relates to the sale of products. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for determining a posting payment amount.
In various types of commerce and other transactions, products (e.g. goods, services and/or opportunities) are advertised, or “posted”, on a Web site or other medium. One type of transaction is an advertisement or offer of a product for sale. The product may be advertised for sale at a fixed price or some other price, such as a price that is set to be the highest amount bid by a bidder in an auction.
Other types of transaction include, but are not limited to, (i) a resume displayed, e.g., on a web site to solicit job offers or job opportunities for a person; (ii) a personal description displayed, e.g., on a web site to solicit dates and other personal interaction for a person; and (iii) feedback or opinions made available, including but not limited to personal opinions of previously purchased products, or personal opinions of others with whom business has been conducted.
In such systems it can be advantageous to encourage the posting of a product, such as an item for sale, a resume, a personal description or opinions.